Talk:Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Anyone mind if I add what is seen in the trailer? I can understand why not as its not released to everyone yet so a simple yes or no will do.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It is not out on youtube yet Killoren13 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No one gives two flying fucks about You Tube though. This wiki is about Rooster Teeth.com only. And this is from yesterday.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : The irony of this situation is a comment that Burnie Burns made in the Drunk Tank about people having the mindset that everything needs to be on youtube in order to matter. In any case. the trailer is live to the public, so please, go ahead. --WhellerNG 21:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wheller.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Separate page for the trailer I say we should create a page for the season 9 trailer and maybe a transcript for it. 1-10 22:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the other seasons that is what we do. We put up a watered down version up on the season page. Then make a full page for each individual episode. I am working on the individual one right now so please don't make one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks, and uh... oh ya, just me saying some of the episode pages for seasons 6-7 are missing transcripts and other info1-10 22:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That is because no one has bothered to put them yet.I will correct them myself.--Soldier Jean 22:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead if you desire.--Soldier Jean 22:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Sure why not.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) When you make a Transcript for the page change other medic to Director Church, first medic maybe Doc but idk, also on the season page not there is no Machinima in the episode and remove red and blue team unless there confirmed cause the two scenes there shown in Reach which would be Epsilon's Memory so they would be Epsilon Reds and Blues, laslty make a page for the pilot or at least note that she has a new helmet -- nonmember Its already been done. And the other medic? There are four medics. Non of them sounds remotly close to Doc. And there is machinima seen when the blues have rockets fired at them and when the canyon is crashing down fro seom reason. And then the Pilot plays no real role and not enough information is known but a page for her is necesary. And then yes they shall be up there as Epsilon's memory versions.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) For the cinematic part I meant there was no Machinima -- non member Although you have to admit. that one medic that scolded Wash about being jumped by sim troops sounded suspiciously like Director Church... CyrusArc 03:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He never said which medic therefore I had no clue. And yes I believe that one is Doctor Church as well. I'll watch it again look at the facial features. If they match up we will have only 3 unnamed medics.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) And that makes no sense as to what you were saying first.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mind. That wasn't an episode though and there was some Machinima in the trailer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :The 'summary' on this page isn't a summary. it's a word for word account of the trailer. We can watch the trailer faster than that. Please revise it to make it an actual summary.--WhellerNG 14:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh all right... wait for which page?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hello RVB Wikia. This is Felix 119 of Halo Fanon Wikia and Halopedian. I would just like to point out that there is no proof that the Reds and Blues listed on this page will be in Season 9. If I am missing out on an interview or blog or confirmation of any kind from a member of RT than please civilly tell me so. Otherwise I would suggest removing that information. Thank you. Felix-119 21:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Felix. We have everything under control. and Burnie Burns stated himself earlier this year that all of those characters would be in Season 9. CyrusArc 02:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Reds and Blues are in the trailer. Any way. Sniper, you didn't really fix any thing. This is an episode, thus it should have an episode summary like N+1 does. --WhellerNG 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Is it an episode? I'm honestly not sure. I prefer to think of it as a preview. Sorry about not fixing anything. I merely tried to shorten it. I'll put up the description that is seen on the trailer page on RT.com.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It's both, really. Burnie Burns has stated many a time that he doesn't like the conventional form of a trailer. instead as an episode before the episodes start. The first part of the trailer is episode-y, while the second part is trailer-y. So I can see why you would think that. --WhellerNG 02:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly... and the thing I'm not sure about even with the episode part is if it is an episode, or a part of an episode.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Relese Time I have just gotten off the RT community playdate, where Burnie said that the season premier will most likely be at the end of may. However, he also said that the first few episodes will be shown at RTX. Good to know.--Soldier Jean 22:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It was just confirmed at RTX that it will premier on June 14th. Well then thank you my unregistered friend. I will add that to the article.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Update once sponser version is online or public version is online? --Gretnablue 14:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Hello, I was wandering if we were going to add and update the epsiode info once the sponsered version had came on or after the public version has came online? Just like every other episode it will be when the public version comes online.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Tex's Visor what is the first word in the message on Tex's visor? I can tell there are more letters and the second and third are: TRUST THEM. I'm pretty sure its don't but I'm not sure. I saw the last two letteres as 't. And don't fits especially if its talking about Project Freelancer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I blew up the image and looked in a mirror. It say's DON'T TRUS THEM for sure. is that note-worthy? CyrusArc 23:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Right again. Possibly. If something happens in the Freelancer story where the characters have to trust someone yes it will be note worthy.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it foreshadows just like Revelation's poster. I think it's talking about how the Director and Freelancer can't be trusted. So it looks like Wash, Tex, York, North, South, Wyoming, Carolina, and Maine (Meta) were on a team together and this is all about them. Will we see any other Freelancers besides them? CyrusArc 00:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd believe that. So. You think Tex will ever show up in the Recollection continuation? I think she will at the end. Anyway I have a feeling next episode we will get a primarily Freelancer episode with only a little bit of Recollection continuation. I mean the Trailer was primarily Freelancer so the first episode was primarily Recollection. I think it will go back and forth like that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I hope that's how it goes. I am really excited about the backstory.... CyrusArc 00:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Same I mean as much dicks as the Freelancers are you gotta love em. And the fact its all CGI is cool to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. CyrusArc 01:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I just wish the Freelancer thing was still only a miniseries... or even better it could be the replacement of PSAs.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I wish it was that way as well.--The Renegade 21:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Its still going to be great so no complaints yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) A Trivia Page for Season 9? Like we did for Revalations, should we give Season 9 it's own Trivia page, I mean now the Trivia is still small but I bet it willl get bigger.Gretnablue 12:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) As we did with Revelations we will wait until it gets to large before creating a seperate page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the page should be rennamed Season 9, rather then Red vs Blue Season 9. Because the current name is messing up the episode template. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 21:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jman. But thats the name we gotta stick with it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering who voices north and south in the twins? chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 17:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Purple dempsey 222 Look at their pages and you will see the answer. But for South is Shana Merlin and for North its John Erler.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) PSA #2 When will someone add info for PSA #2? Cory Jaynes 20:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) When someone does. Heres a question. Why are you telling us to do it when you can do it yourself?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a page so i now next time ... also how do you connect it to this page? since someone else already made this one Cory Jaynes 19:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5: Realignment Thanks Cory Jaynes for shortening down the plot of this episode.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Blue Soldier Who do you guys think is the blue ODST helmet wearing soldier? I think it's Agent Florida. Oo7nightfire 16:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No clue. But they are likely a Freelancer. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER Why are they Chapters? They're EPISODES on RT.com. Just wondering.... Should I change it? LaserFaceChurch 18:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC)LaserFaceChurch You've got a good point. I'd honestly not noticed that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) They're called Chapters on the episodes themselves. No they're not. Oo7nightfire 00:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode 10 Uh guys.... Episode 10 is on RoosterTeeth.com right now. (20min until released to the public.) Oo7nightfire 23:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Image I was wondering if this would this be a good infopic for Season 9? I think it would.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Texs visor Where does it say it and sorry on iPad I would have wrote their but can't King692